


This is Us

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gap Filler, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Season 5, Talking, mention of svetlana et al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: set sometime between season four and five, probably just before season five~Ian and Mickey just talking and being boyfriends who are totally ignoring the 'maybe bipolar' scare Ian had by being cute and cuddly, and putting all their effort into figuring out just how their little family works





	

**Author's Note:**

> just good stuff, nothing bad :)

Ian was humming quietly to himself while straightening up the living-room. The tv was on low with some daytime game show on. He was only half-paying attention, occasionally snorting at the ridiculously wrong answers the contestants gave. He was just throwing a stack of magazines on the table when the door opened. He looked up and smiled.

"Thought you were Svetlana and Yev," he said, eyes following his boyfriend as he entered the house.

Mickey had a smile on his face too. "Oh yeah? Want me to leave?" he joked, coming to a stop right in front of the redhead.

Ian laughed, "Nah, you're better."

Mickey made a face, but let Ian pull him into a kiss. He deepened it before Ian could pull away, snaking a hand around his waist and pressing closer. They kissed for another few seconds, getting lost in it. Ian cupped the back of Mickey's neck and stroked the hair there; his strong grip sending a shiver through his whole body.

"It just you?" Mickey panted, only separating enough to ask against Ian's lips. It sounds hopeful.

But Ian shakes his head a little, resting his forehead on Mickey's and wrapping his arms around him. "Mandy's in her room," he says, wishing it weren't true, as much as he loved his best friend. They had hung out earlier, but she had retreated to her room when Kenyatta called. Ian listened to them argue on the phone and tried to let his book replace the thoughts in his head about knives and threats. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what, and Mickey wouldn't talk about it either. Not really, anyway.

There had been some other stuff that got in the way, too, which they also weren't really addressing. Mickey had been staying in bed every morning until Ian got out of it, sometimes even pretending to still be asleep for the extra hour or so it took for him to finally put his feet on the floor. It was about as subtle as Mickey thought he was being, but then it sort of turned into routine. Ian didn't mind it so much anymore, especially when Svetlana would put a still sleeping Yevgeny between them.

At first it had been weird, and it still was weird sometimes, but out of all the drama the four of them (plus Nikka) had managed to start acting like a team. And if anything could get him up and going again, it was the fact he finally had his own little family that needed him like he needed them. It was a bit tricky, but they ran almost like a machine most days with everyone doing some of everything. He was glad things seemed to be working for once. it was something purely them. Maybe it wasn't what he had imagined, but nothing in his life has quite turned out the way he's wanted. So, for now he's happy.

Although, some real time alone with Mickey would have been good.

Mickey sighs, shoulders dropping. He scratches at his face and looks up at Ian.

"Hi," Ian chuckles a little. He's gutted they can't fuck, but Mickey looks devastated for a moment.

Mickey rolls his eyes, but can't hide his grin. He hums when Ian pecks his lips three times, then finally let's him go. Laughter comes from the tv, as he plops down on the couch Ian just fixed. He grabs the bag of pretzels off the table and eats a handful.

"The fuck you watching?" He asks, chewing.

Ian shrugs, looking at the screen. "Just had it on." Mickey's turned it to reruns of The Jeffersons by the time he's even sat down next to him. He holds his palm out and Mickey dumps the bag out, laughing when they spill over into his lap. Ian shoves him.

"Lana's gonna be mad if Yev chokes on one of these off the floor," Ian warns, beginning to search for any fallen pieces.

"Wish I was choking on something in your lap," Mickey comments, picking up an abandoned cigarette and lighting it. He takes a drag and blows smoke out his nose. Ian glares at him. "Just sayin'... Where'd they go anyway?"

"The park," Ian answers, munching a few pretzels.

"They went yesterday."

"Yevgeny likes it."

Mickey makes a face. "He's fucking one, he likes everything."

Ian laughs. "He doesn't like carrots."

"Nobody likes carrots," Mickey counters, burping out smoke.

Ian takes the butt from his fingers and inhales deeply. He gives Mickey a smug look. "I like carrots."

"I said nobody, didn't I?" Mickey wiggles his eyebrows, sticking his tongue out. He dodges Ian's hand and laughs, falling into the cushions.

Ian climbs over him, trying to get at him any way he can. He goes for his most sensitive spots, tickling them until Mickey is laughing so hard he's pink.

"Alright, alright...I fucking get it, Carrot Top!" He shouts, wrestling with his boyfriend who has the upper hand. Pretzels are getting crushed and his eyes are watering.

Ian stops, looking down at Mickey. He's breathing hard and just as red in the face. He licks his lips, as he wipes at his tear-streaked face. He flattens himself onto his chest, leaning down to kiss him slowly. He can't help it. He feels good lately. Really good. And Mickey feels good, too. They're better than ever. He can feel it. Mickey moans under him, knees bending to bracket him on their own and hands raking down Ian's back. He presses his hips up and feels Ian against him. The kiss ends with a smack and them breathing hard. Mickey reaches up and touches Ian's cheek.

"Did you and Iggy get everything you needed for your business?" Ian asks, settling fully on top of Mickey with his chin on his chest close to his face.

Mickey laughs, shaking them. "It's gonna be respectable as shit. Already got a target lined up."

Ian makes an impressed face that quickly turns to pride when he sees the excitement in Mickey's face.

"It's gonna be good," Mickey says, yawning. His brow furrows and he squirms a bit, pushing Ian up to reach under himself. 

"What?"

Mickey pulls a bra from between the pillows and gags, flinging it across the room.

Ian rolls his eyes, laughing into Mickey's shirt.

"I don't even want to know which one of these bitches' that was," Mickey cringed.

Ian doesn't say anything, just happy to have Mickey back home...their home. He lays his head on Mickey's shoulder and they watch tv until they hear the door hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing some fluff (i know, totally off book for me)
> 
> ...because the angst is coming to Sugar Daddy ;)


End file.
